Dragon, Raven's Half Sister
by ziandra
Summary: I flew up into the air. I was leaving. I had been planning to leave for a month now, and today I was finally going to get out of here. It had finally occurred to me two months ago how evil and destructive my father really was; how evil I was becoming.
1. Chapter 1: Free At Last

**Dragon**_,_ _Raven's Half Sister_

Chapter 1: Free at last

* * *

I flew up into the air. I was leaving. I had been planning to leave for a month now, and today I was finally going to get out of here. It had finally occurred to me two months ago how evil and destructive my father really was; how evil I was becoming. I didn't want to be heinous anymore. I wanted to be good, or at least try to be. I've been with him ever since I can remember. It was right after my mother died, which was when I was only two years old. I can only remember her vaguely. Sometimes I miss her. After she had died he took me, before anyone else could. He was probably the one who killed her, but I don't remember anything.

It's not easy living with a full demon. His name is Trigon. I mean I'm only half, so I do have some human personality. I never acted very human though. I was always acting like my demon side and my soul figure, which is a dragon. In fact my name is Dragon.

I know I have a half sister somewhere. I've heard my father speak of her. He despises her. She was supposed to be his portal to Earth, but she prevailed in making the prophecy change. Then she banished him into a terrible dimension. I don't know how he was able to get me when he can't leave this place. Maybe some of his minions got me. I really don't know. Anyway I used to dislike her too even though I didn't know her. It was just the way he talked about her. I don't hate her anymore. She's actually my hero now. If she got away from dad then I can too.

Ok, now back to me leaving. In the air I transformed myself into my dragon form. My powers surrounded me making a dragon shape. My form doesn't have scales or anything like that; it's just kind of like seeing a reddish-black color taking form of a dragon (kind of like when Raven takes her raven form). I hovered in the air making sure my father didn't sense what I was doing. Then I opened a portal as quick as I could and flew through it and closed it behind me.

I appeared in a sky. I was on Earth now. I was glad that my father didn't sense me leaving. That would have been bad, really, really bad. For the first time in weeks I smiled my joyful smile, showing my fangs. I guess I should really explain the way I look. My hair is short and is a blood red color with two strands of violet in the front. On my forehead there is the picture of four red eyes. My eyes are a swirl of blood red and violet. On my front teeth I have two fangs, they're my dragon fangs. My skin is pale and slightly grey. I wear a black leotard with the stomach part ripped out with red horns surrounding my belly usually. My cloak is fiery and my shoes are the same as my cloak. I always wear my cloak, no matter what.

I floated there for a minute. I didn't know where to go. I could find my sister, but I didn't think I needed to. When I was ready I'd go meet her. But I wasn't ready yet. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it, I was finally free.

I flew in the direction I was facing. My eyes glowed blood red slightly. I needed to find a home. I flew just below the clouds. Skimming the ground with my keen beady eyes. My eyes passed an old abandoned house deep in the woods. "Hmm, that'll work" I thought. I dove down to the ground and landed swiftly on my feet. After examining it I knew I would have to fix it up a bit. But that would be no problem. My eyes started glowing again. I lifted up my arms and said a spell then added the magic words I knew I shared with my half sister, "Azarath Metrion Xinthos". My reddish black power came out from my hands and surrounded the house. It swirled around the house, going in a circle. It went faster and faster until it was only a blur. Then my magic vanished and the house was once again brand new. The broken windows were replaced with clean clear glass. The house was newly painted my favorite color of course, blood red. Everything was clean and in order. I knew I needed some furniture. I didn't really want to steal it, but I didn't know how else to obtain it, I was only 13 years old. Nobody would sell it to me.

I waited till it was night to get the things I needed. I made a list of things I would need:

1.A bed with covers

2.A desk

4.A couch and other like furniture

6.A computer

7.A table with chairs

oven, microwave, stove and kitchen appliances/utensils

11.A dresser

else I like

I figured I'd need some clothes since the clothes I owned probably wouldn't look right with these other earthlings. Plus I wanted to fit in, not stand out, at least not yet. I broke into the mall when it was about midnight. Everything was quiet. I walked right through a wall to get in. these are either not very advanced people or they've never experienced people with powers. I'm gonna go with both.

My eyes grew wide when I saw how many stores there were. I hadn't shopped in a mall in a while. I was in heaven. I quickly snapped off all of the security cameras and gave a squeal. Then I rushed forward to begin my shopping spree. I ran threw some doors to a clothes store and immediately started grabbing stuff in my size to try on. I didn't bother to go into the dressing rooms. I figured since no one else was here that I could do it right on the spot. I tried on so many different fashions only to find that I liked most of them.

After clothes shopping I went to try on shoes. I got so many different kinds: dress shoes, boots, tennis shoes, flats, healed shoes, and flip-flops. There were so many varieties of shoes that I was amazed. I've never seen this many shoes in my life. My eyes glowed a bit with happiness and excitement.

After shoes I ran down to the furniture stores. For my bed frame I got a canopy. For my bed I chose a very comfortable double. It felt like a cloud when I lied on it; and trust me I know what a cloud feels like.

Anything I saw I wanted I took it. I knew a lot of this stuff I was stealing was expensive, but I didn't care in the least. I did stuff like this all the time. I wouldn't even feel guilty, though that might change as I switch over to the good side.

I appeared everything in my new home. I would put everything in their right place tomorrow. Right now I needed to go grocery shopping. Plus I was getting a bit tired. Once I was back I put the food that needed to be kept cold in the fridge and freezer. Then I collapsed onto a couch, wrapped myself up in my cloak and fell asleep. I was exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Experience of School

Chapter 2: The Experience of School

* * *

I woke when the sun shined on my face. I turned my head back into the shade and opened my eyes slightly. For a split second I couldn't figure out where I was. Then I remembered; I remembered that I had run away from home and was never ever going back. I pushed myself up on the couch and yawned a small yawn. I looked around me studding the things I had stolen. Today was the day I would organize my own house. I smiled; I was free.

I stood up and stretched then made myself some breakfast. I didn't know it would feel this good to be gone from him, my father. I feel so alive and free, like I don't belong to anyone but myself. After breakfast I took out my ipod and put the ear buds in my ears and cranked up the tunes. I danced around and lifted stuff in the air with my mind and put them where I thought they should be. Once I was done organizing I painted the inside of my house. The walls and ceiling of my bedroom was the same color as my hair. My floor was violet. For the hallways I painted them a pale gray, the same color as my skin. Everything in my house was painted red, violet, or gray, that's it.

I gave myself a rest by meditating. I repeated "Azarath Metrion Xinthos" over and over in a calm soft voice. I dropped down to the floor after about an hour. I needed to find a school I could attend. I sat at the computer and looked for schools. I found two close to the area I was now living in. I didn't know which to pick. When I saw one had a uniform I quickly chose the other. You wouldn't catch me dead in a school uniform.

I would be starting school this Monday. Right now it was Friday so I had 2 more days. Boy did those days pass by fast. I explored the whole area on Saturday and basically read all day on Sunday. My alarm went of early Monday morning. Half asleep still I blew up the alarm clock with my mind. After a second I rose tired from my bed. I looked at my destroyed alarm clock and fixed it quickly with my telekinesis. I walked sleepily to the kitchen and ate breakfast. It consisted of toast and an egg scramble. After breakfast I was wide-awake. I ran back into my bedroom and looked at my clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. I chose a dark pair of tight fitting jeans. The jeans showed my body curves nicely. For my shirt I chose a black t-shirt with silver buttons and wore a white long sleeve shirt under it. I slid my fiery cloak over me and put on my fiery shoes as well. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I thought I actually looked pretty good. But after a second my smile vanished. I knew people would think my hair was strange and that my cloak and shoes were strange as well but the most thing I feared the most was my fangs. They'd probably be scared of them. The only thing I could do was keep my hood on all day. I wouldn't be able to show myself of until people started to get used to me.

I flew to school. I landed a couple off blocks away so people wouldn't see me flying. I kept my hood on as I walked. The night before I made arrangements for me attending this school. It wasn't very complicated. A few people starred at me as I passed. They were no doubt headed for the same school I was. The only things under my hood you could see were my red eyes and a bit of my pale mouth, nothing else. I didn't let peoples stares get to me. I ignored them completely. I walked right into the office as casually as ever. The person who looked up at me and starred. "Um, I'm here to get my schedule" I said nervously. "Name" asked the women still starring at me. "Dragon" I answered quietly. "Last name" said the women as she continued to stare at me. "Demon" I said. "Ok, welcome Dragon Demon." She said my name awkwardly. Demon really isn't my last name, I actually don't have one. She handed me my schedule then motioned me into a room to get my picture taken. I didn't smile. I kept my hood on and starred at the camera as she took my picture. My id card printed automatically with my photo. She handed me my id card then gave me a map of the school.

I then hurried out to get to my first class. There really was no point in giving me a map when I could just get the information from students' minds. That's exactly what I did. I had science first period. When I entered to classroom all eyes turned to me. I ignored the stares. I quietly walked up to the teacher. He was starring at me too. "Excuse me" I started, "I'm new and…" I trailed off. "Yes of course" said the man, "um you can sit by Jessica"; he gestured to a blond girl with too much make up on in the back row. I could hear people whispering as I walked to my seat. They were saying things like "what's with the cloak", "who is she" and lots of stuff like that. I pretended that I didn't hear anything they were saying. But the thing was even if they didn't say anything I still would of known by hearing their thoughts. I looked over the girl named Jessica. She had silky light blond hair, sky blue eyes, pinkish skin and way too much make up on. I sat down turned my head to her and said momentously, "you do know you have way too much make up on right"? She simply starred at me. I turned my head back to the front of the room. I pulled my hood further over me so that they could barely see my eyes.

The class was completely boring. Nothing appealed to me. I just starred at Mr. Tom as he gave us a lecture on human organs. My ears tuned out everything he was saying. Instead I listened to everyone's thoughts in the room, especially Jessica's. She didn't seem to like the fact that I told her she had too much make up on. She kept on trying to get some of it off. She didn't know what the appropriate amount was. I pictured the way she would like to look with make up on then made it so. Instead of having too much makeup on it became the perfect amount. Jessica starred at herself in her small mirror. I knew she was surprised that some of the make up on her had just vanished. I turned and whispered into her ear, "you're welcome". She seemed very confused about what I said.

When the bell sounded I hurried out of the classroom. It seemed like everyone was starring at me. I hated it. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to scream, what are you looking at, but I didn't. I controlled myself. I couldn't be this annoyed. I started to meditate in my mind as I walked to my next class. I was feeling anxious and needed to calm down.

I had math next. I recognized a few people from my science class. Instead of asking the teacher where I should sit I found an empty seat for myself where I knew no one sat. My eyes were dark under my hood. I looked over the classroom quickly with my keen eyes. The teacher was a fairly tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black skirt and blue top. On her feet she wore a fancy pair of black boots. I didn't like this class. We all had to work in groups. I refused to work with anyone. I worked alone. My group tried to get me to participate, but I ignored them. I wouldn't really look at them. As they talked about question 4 I spoke up. "You guys are doing that wrong," I said. "What" asked Sam? "You're doing it wrong," I repeated. "So she finally speaks," said Lane. I glared at the boy. Once his eyes met mine he shivered. "Well how would you do it" asked Sam, annoyed? I simply starred at her then went back to my work without another word. I knew they didn't like me. It didn't matter to me though. I just don't work with other people very well. I need to get used to this world. I could hear Sam thinking mean thoughts about me. "Don't you dare think that?" I said angrily looking up and glaring at her. She looked at me confused. "I heard you," I said starring at her with my cold eyes. I let them bore into her. "What are you talking about" asked Lane, "she didn't say anything". "No she didn't" I agreed, "she thought it". "Sam's eyes were wide"; she didn't know what was going on. "If you think anything like that again I will kill you" I threatened. My eyes were narrowed to slits. She shivered from my stare. "Stop it" she said. I did, I looked down at my paper again. Both Lane and her thought I was a freak. I couldn't care less.

The rest of the day went by ok. The only class I had a problem in was History. Mr. Cane didn't like the fact that I had my hood on. He asked me politely to take it off. I looked up at him and said no. Please take it off he said again. Again I say no I said. I could tell he was getting slightly angry. Why not he asked. You asked me a question and I answered it I replied. "This time I'm not asking", he said more tense, "now take off that hood". I refuse to remove it I said. His face grew hot with anger. Everyone starred at me with interest. Nobody had ever seen someone tick of his or her history teacher, let alone not listen. He tried to remove my hood himself but my hand flew to my hood and I held it firm. Don't touch me I said my voice grave. He starred at me for a moment then decided it was useless. Her started class without another look at me.

I wanted to try to fit in but my personality wouldn't let me. I was just too different from these kids. I liked to be alone, I was quiet and the knowledge I had was different from what they knew.

After school I walked around town. I explored the area. There was a park with a big pond, lots of stores and plenty of houses. All the houses seemed to be close together. I would have hated to be in a house that close to another house. This world was completely different then the dimension I grew up in. I liked it, kind of. I just needed to get used to it. I mean everyone here is most likely 100% human unlike me who am only ½ human. Nobody looks like me, nobody thinks like me, nobody sees things like me and nobody had powers like me. Every one here is the same. They think the same, see things the same and don't have powers. They all look different from each other though, but they all have similarities. My body doesn't have anything similar except the shape of it. My colors aren't considered natural here, plus nobody has fangs either. At least not people.

I got bored of walking around after awhile so I turned down an alleyway and took to the air. I flew high just below the clouds. I needed to try to act as normal as possible, but with these powers and my demon side it's almost impossible. I just hope I don't draw attention to myself. I seem to be good at that. Like when I was around 6, my… you know who took me to a different dimension for the first time. It was wonderful. The dimension was kind of like earth but a bit different. As soon as we got there being the total evil queen I was made sure anyone who looked at me got some kind of torture. I made sure everyone knew me and feared me. Oh how I loved that feeling then.

All I wanted now was to be good, to prove that I wasn't completely evil. I wish I had someone to talk to, but I have no one. I hope not everyone thinks I'm weird and a freak. I'm trying I really am, but it was only my first day. I'll get better; I hope.


	3. Chapter 3: School Day number 2

**Chapter 3: School Day #2**

* * *

sorry about the wait. enjoy!**

* * *

  
**

The second day didn't really go any better. The only class that seemed to be ok was Science. I sat in my seat and half listened to our teacher. Jessica again had too much make up on. However this time it was on purpose. I could hear her thoughts the entire time during class. She wanted to know if her make up would be fixed again. She had a feeling it was me and she's right. Again I told her she had too much makeup, and then I fixed it and whispered your welcome into her ear. She immediately grabbed her small mirror and looked at herself. Sure enough it was fixed. She had the perfect amount on. She turned to me and said quietly "how'd you do that". I smiled at her then pulled my hood over my head further. I didn't say a word.

During math the teacher seemed to be watching me. She told me to work with my group. I tried to, but my group made me feel nervous. They kept giving me strange glances. I tried to make up for yesterday, but it seemed like they weren't interested. The other thing was I knew how to do math differently and get the same answer. I didn't understand the way they did it very well and they had no clue how to do my way.

During history I had to go to the counseling office. I guess my history teacher set me up an appt. because of the hood incident. I really didn't want to go. I couldn't be in trouble already. As soon as a blue slip was handed to me, I read it then got up to go. I walked to the office. My cloak swayed gently in the breeze. My hood was pulled far over my head to the point you could just barely see my eyes. I found the room and knocked. My face had no expression and my eyes were dull. I was silently meditating in my mind. When I heard a voice that told me I could come in I did. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

The man motioned me to take a seat. I sat and continued to show no emotion. He was silent for a minute. He just looked at me, studied me. I studied him as well. He was fairly tall with a brown mop for hair with a kind face. He wore simple jeans and a plaid shirt. After he was done he spoke. So you are our newest student he said. I only nodded my head. "So what school did you go to before you came here?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to make conversation. He wanted to open me up. It wasn't going to work. "I was home schooled," I said simply. I wasn't going to say anything more then I needed to. "Why'd you move?" he asked? He was trying to learn more about me. I wasn't going to tell him much. I shrugged, and then spoke, "I don't really know". That was a lie. I had moved for a reason, but I was just going to have to lie to him. He couldn't know the truth. No one could. I think he knew I wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't push me.

"Do you mind taking your hood off so I can see you clearly," he asked gently. I looked him square in the eye when I said no. My direct eye contact made him shiver. My eyes were dark and cold just like my voice. "May I ask you why" he said slowly? "I don't want to" I said, "I only take it off if I feel like it". "You don't always get what you want in life," the man said quietly. "I always do," I said firmly. "No one can make me do anything," I said. My voice was deadly. I could tell the way I was speaking was making him extremely nervous. I liked the fact that he was nervous. Then it donned on me. I was supposed to be good. I was supposed to try and not be apart of evil. I took a calming breath then tore my hood of head. My red eyes, birthmark and blood red hair were exposed. He starred at me. "This is why I keep it on" I said evenly, "I don't want people to stare at me. I don't want to be noticed. I'm an outcast; I've always been one". Then I put my red hood back on quickly. I wasn't going to give him much time to see what I looked like without my hood. He continued to stare at me, eyes wide. He was stunned. I looked away from his gaze. I didn't like it. After a second he became normal again. He straitened up, his bugged out eyes shrunk down to size and his open mouth closed. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "If you don't want to be noticed then why do you dye your hair that color". I sighed, he wouldn't understand." I didn't dye it" I said calmly, "its always been that way". "I see," he said in thought. He waited a moment before speaking again. "Is that a tattoo on your forehead?" he asked. "No" I answered, "it's a birthmark". "Interesting, I've never seen anything like it before" he said more to himself then to me. I gently rolled my eyes. Well duh I thought.

I got up to leave. "Can I go now?" I asked. My eyes flashed red as I silently hoped he would say yes. He seemed to be thinking. I didn't wait for an answer. I opened the door and ran out. As I exited the office the bell rang signaling that school was over. I pulled my hood over me further. I didn't want to take my hood again for anyone again until I was ready. That was pure torture to me having to be in that room with the man. I didn't want to do it again.

While I was walking towards the crosswalk Jessica caught up with me. "Dragon, wait" she yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned. She was running in my direction. What did she want? She stopped in front of me and puffed air in and out. She was out of breath slightly. I didn't say anything. I just looked at her. When her breathing slowed she began to speak. "I was wondering maybe if you wanted to do something later?" Jessica asked. I was completely shocked. Nothing could have peppered me for this. She actually wanted to try and be my friend. I wanted to hug her. I didn't though. My red eyes simply grew huge and I said, "I'd love to". She smiled at me and handed me a slip of paper. "That has my number on it Dragon. Just call me when you're ready". "I sure will" I said as I smiled. My fangs were exposed. I totally forgot about them. I could tell she flinched. She wasn't expecting two long pointy sharp teeth in my mouth. She quickly got over it. The blond said a quick goodbye and rushed off, probably to hang out with some other friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun with Jessica

**Chapter 4: Fun with Jessica**

* * *

_I'll try to update the next chapter soon. sorry about the wait. hope you enjoy_

* * *

I sat on my bed and starred at the slip of paper. Was Jessica really serious about wanting to be my friend or was this some stupid joke. My heart grew warm. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I was just so happy, happy that someone accepted me. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. Maybe all I needed was a friend, to make everything better. I smiled; my fangs fell out of my mouth. I grinned at myself in the mirror. A phone appeared in my pale hand. I was ready and I already knew she wasn't busy. I could feel it.

I dialed in the number slowly. Jessica answered my call with a chipper "hello". "Hi, it's Dragon" I said a bit timidly. "Dragon, hey. How're you. I knew you'd call. Well, I hoped you would", she said. Really I thought. "I'm good," I said, my confidence growing; "so, whata you up to"? "Truthfully, waiting for you to call" said the blond. I laughed, "Really". "Yea, I know, it's pretty sad," she said. "Actually it's kind of nice" I said. "Well if your not busy I got a great plan," said Jessica excitedly. "And what's that" I asked enthusiastically. "Ok, so first we go shopping; maybe see a movie. Then you come over to my house and we give each other makeovers. Then we can go out. My friend's having a party and I already told her I was bringing you. If we're lucking maybe we can hook you up with a guy". I blushed on my side of the phone, "that sounds great. Are you sure it's ok with your friend that I come". "Yea, of course. Besides even if it weren't ok, I'd still bring you," stated Jessica. I closed my eyes in contentment. This was what I wanted. "So when…" the sentence was hardly out when she answered my question, " I'll meet you at the mall in an hour, meet me in front of Penny's, ok". "Ok" I said. "I will". "See you then girl", she said before she hung up.

I looked at the clock, 4:50. I had ten minutes to get ready to go to the mall. I filled a medium size purse with makeup and money. I slid on a pair of black boots onto my feet. Then I hung my purse over my right shoulder. I was ready. Black-redness surrounded me as I began to disappear. I appeared between tow parked cars in the parking lot. My cloak swayed from my teleportation. I pulled my hood further over me. I walked uneasily to the front of the store called Penny's. Everyone was staring at me; not just kids or teens, adults were starring at me too. Oh, I hated it. I waited for Jessica by the door. She arrived two minutes after me. I hated every second of those two minutes.

Jessica smiled at me as she exited the car. Her mother waved at me from the driver's seat. I gave a polite wave back. So are we ready she asked excitedly. I gave a wide smile showing my fangs, I was born ready. She didn't flinch this time when she saw my fags. She acted like they weren't even there. She hooked her harm with mine and dragged me forehead. She seemed to be used to my cloak now too. It felt wonderful. She really truly accepted me.

We ran from store to store, looking at everything careful and every once in a while buying something. I was happy. I was complete. Nothing could ruin this day. Oh I hope I didn't just jinx it. I found myself following a strong mixture of scents. It ended at a body works shop. There was wonderful smelling perfume, soap, and lotions. I bought a gently smelling perfume that smelled like lavender. I'd most defiantly wear this to the party.

Eventually we made our way to the food court. Both our stomachs were grumbling with hunger. My demon side seemed to be craving a helpless soul. I ignored the feeling and tried to shake it off. I hadn't enjoyed a soul in such a long time. I wasn't about to do it now. I knew it was wrong. And I wasn't going to do anything wrong anymore. My thirst for a soul wouldn't leave me though. I pushed my demon half away and let my human side come forward. I think Jessica could tell I was distracted for she asked if I was ok. "I'm fine" I said smiling. We both ate burgers with fry's and got a smoothie. I hadn't eaten this kind of food in a while. It tasted delicious. My taste buds were bursting in my mouth with happiness.

It felt good to get out. I hadn't done stuff like this in forever. Well not exactly stuff like it, more of way different. But still I felt happy. Happiness had never come to me easily. So it felt wonderful that I had accomplished this emotion. Jessica gave a stretch, "ready to head over to my house". I smiled, "you bet". My new friend took out her cell and text her mom. "My mom should be here in about…" Jessica paused a moment as she thought, "fifteen minutes", she finished.

In those fifteen minutes we both got manicures and pedicures. That only took twelve minutes. We had three minutes to get to the parking lot. No problem. We only had to pick up our pace it get there without her mother waiting for us. Jessica climbed into the back seats first then me. I let my hood fall back slightly, but not all the way off my head. You could now see the marks on my face and a bit off hair hidden inside the hood. Jessica didn't think anything of it. Her mother just glanced at me awkwardly, and that was it. No one said anything about it.

My friend pulled me out of the car and up the stairs into her room. Her walls and ceiling were painted a pale light blue. Her floor was covered in a what had been white carpet, but was now graying a bit. There was a bed covered with deep blue covers in the back left corner. A book shelf stood at the back right corner, her closet in the right wall and a dresser and desk against the front wall. The dresser was pearl white and was covered with makeup jars, bottles and other containers. The amber colored wooden desk had a neat stack of papers on it. Nothing lay on her floor. Her room was very tidy. We dropped our bags at the foot of her double bed. She turned to me and smiled, "ok now we need to find clothes for you to wear". She looked me up and down, examined my whole body thinking. Her lips were pressed together and slightly scrunched up to the left of her face. This must be her thinking face I thought. She finally spoke, "I don't think I have any clothes that will match your style". I smiled, showing my fangs, "we could try going through clothes at my house". Her face brightened, "perfect! I could pick out an outfit from your clothes, cause I bet yours fit you better than mine". She started to laugh. Of course my clothes would fit my personality, they were mine. I rolled my eyes gently.

Her mother drove us over to my house. It was a good thing I had fixed it up or this wouldn't work. The house looked modern enough. I invited Jessica's mother in politely. She accepted the invitation and said that I could call her Lea. Lea sat on the couch while I showed her daughter Jessica my room. I could hear her thoughts. She thought that my house was painted a bit strange, but that it matched me perfectly.

Jessica dug through my closet looking for the perfect outfit. After about five minutes she found a skirt she liked. It went down to my knees and was ruffled a bit. The color was black with a deep red outline and a crimson design on it. Originally the design hadn't been there, but I decided it would look better with it there. After another five minutes she found a top. It was a tight fitting black shirt with no sleeves. The shirt would show off my breasts nicely. The tops of them would be uncovered while the side and bottom of them were covered. The back of the shirt was open with strings to tie around my neck. It also showed a bit of my belly. The black shirt was covered in a reddish sparkle. I picked out my shoes. They were black high heeled sandals with a strap that tied up my leg. Jessica looked at all my jewelry with interest. She finally picked up a large red amulet and held it against my neck. My hood fell off me has she held it up against me. She said nothing about the color of my hair. I chose my own earrings. They were small black skull studs. Jessica thought that they would go perfectly. We found some crimson ribbon and Jessica decided that we'd pin my hair up but let the two violet strips hang down.

As Jessica folded my clothes I was going to wear tonight I quickly backed a small bag with a pair of clothes and pajamas for sleeping over at her house. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush and paste. I threw them into my bag along with a book. Then I zipped it up and put it over my shoulder. We were about to leave my room when Jessica yelled out "a jacket. That's what we're forgetting". I already knew there was no way she was going to let me wear my cloak. I ran to my closet and pulled out a small light black jacket and hung it on my bag. Then we left. We had everything I needed.

As Lea drove us over to her and Jessica's house her daughter explained what kind of clothes she had and what my options were for her. Since she had picked out my outfit I got to pick out hers.

As soon as we were back at her house, Jessica and I ran up the stairs to her room. Jessica gave an excited squeal. I gently poked through her clothes. I was thinking a blue would look nice on her. The color would really make her soft light blue eyes pop. Mmn, maybe a darker blue. I found a dark jeans mini skirt that only covered about half of her thigh. The bottom of it had that ripped up look. For a top I found a dark royal blue shirt with a halter around the neck. The shirt also had that same ripped up looked. It was perfect. I set the clothes on her bed and went through her shoes. I figured a pair of black boots that went up passed the knees would look cute.

Jessica stripped right there in front of me and began to put on the outfit. I turned my head and blushed; I had never seen someone else's body like this before. It made me nervous. It was a good thing we were both girls. As she slipped on her top I looked through her jewelry with my face slightly red. She had many silver bracelets, the kind that you put on up to your elbow. I picked out all those ones and a small silver chain with a small blue heart charm on it. I turned to face her with an uncolored face and hooked the necklace around her small elegant neck. She decided to put on the bracelets after she was done with my makeup.

I took a deep breath then changed in front of her. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got a compliment on my slightly large breasts. Jessica has small cute ones while mine are a lot bigger. She did my make up first. I sat on a chair in front of her mirror. I didn't dare move a muscle. I stood as still and quiet as a mouse. Is that the right expression? Oh well, it's better than saying as still and quiet as death rolls over a human. Anyway, she put dark makeup on me. I made sure she didn't put too much on lie she has done plenty of times on herself. She seemed to have a pretty good idea of how much was appropriate now. She brushed my hair and pulled it up. She gave my hair a waterfall appearance and tied it together with that crimson ribbon. I opened my eyes and starred at myself. I had never looked like this before. I had to admit I looked beautiful… or is everyone saying hot now? My friend stepped back to admire her work. She smiled and said "I'm pretty sure every boy is going to think your sizzling hot tonight". I smiled. People sure have weird ways to talk. I'm sure I'll figure it out.

We switched places and I did her. I put a soft powder all over her face. Then I put soft warm colors on her eyes with black mascara and eyeliner. I outlined her eyebrows gently and put a soft pink on her cheeks. I let her put on a warm light pink lip-gloss on. I brushed her hair back and put a black headband on her to keep her hair out of her face. To me she looked wonderful. She opened her eyes and starred then a grin spread across her face. "I love it Dragon" she exclaimed. I gave a small smile thanks, you did a good job too. She turned her head to look at me, "are you ever going to tell me how you fixed my make up during school"? I gave a laugh, "we'll see". Jessica slid all her silver bracelets on and then we exited her room, only to have to run back for our jackets which we had forgotten.

We ran back downstairs giggling with excitement. Jessica's friend who was throwing the party was named Jackie. Jackie's house was about two blocks away. We could easily walk there. We ambled down the street with our purses and jackets hanging on our arms. It would be getting dark soon. The sum would probably start to set in at least an hour. The night was warm with a gentle cool breeze. The moon was already starting to be illuminated by the sun's rays. The moon hung in the sky keeping distance between it and the low sun. it was beautiful. I looked on at the sight with wonder. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen something has marvelous as this. All the evilness I felt inside me began to drift far away from me. The beauty was pushing all my badness out of me. How long this would last I didn't know. Jessica spoke startling me, "it's a good thing it's not cold". I looked over at her and agreed "yea, it wouldn't be any fun if it was". We smiled at each other and our hands began to hold onto each other's hand. We were best of friends now. Maybe I could tell her how I fixed her makeup during class. I'd wait for the other stuff. I'd just take one step with her at a time, keep it simple, and try not to scare her. Maybe she would understand me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

Chapter Five: The Party

* * *

As we turned down the street that was Jackie's we could hear the distant noise of the party. We were almost there. I took a deep breath and released it. What would they think of me? I usually didn't care, but I wouldn't be able to blend in here; not with these marks on my face and the color of my hair. I had to act normal. No weirdness was coming from me tonight.

We didn't bother knocking. Jessica said that she wouldn't hear us anyways. Jessica turned the door handle and we entered. There were people everywhere. They were dancing, sitting, eating and some were even making out. My eyes widened. Did people really kiss like this, and in public? Lights flickered around the room(s).

I followed my friend outside where the party was also taking place. Colorful lanterns hung everywhere. The music was soft out here, not that booming loud stuff that was playing inside. Girls swayed with their partners, probably their boyfriends. They were so close together. They appeared as one thing. Jessica continued to move forward. I followed behind distantly. By the side of an oak tree stood a girl and a boy who were lightly kissing each other. The girl looked up and smiled. Jessica waved and stopped a foot away from the tree. I stopped two feet from the tree. "Who's your friend?" asked the boy motioning to me. Jessica motioned me to come closer and I nervously did. "Jackie and Lane I'd like you to meet my friend Dragon" said Jessica. They both starred at Jessica like are you sure that's her name. I almost groaned. They were beginning to stare at me, looking me over carefully. Then Jessica introduced them to me, "Dragon this is my friend Jackie and her boyfriend Lane". I gave a small smile, hiding my fangs in my lips. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just said hello. They stared at me for a moment more then looked at Jessica. "Is she new?" asked Jackie. "Yea", said Jessica, "we have science together". "Well ok then" replied Jackie, "enjoy the party". And with that her and her boy friend moved to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Jessica turned to me," sorry about the starring, I don't know what came over them. It's not polite to stare". I shrugged. "It's ok, I know I don't look normal" I said. "Yea, well that's one of the things I like about you" she said, "You're not afraid to stand out". I shook my head, actually I was, that was why I hid in my cloak during class. "Aw it was your first day. Everyone wants to hide on their first day at a new school" my friend said. I gave a sigh. Jessica didn't seem to notice. "I don't mean to desert you, but I wanted to see if this one guy…" started Jessica. I interrupted her, "say no more, just go". She smiled, "thanks". Then she ran off. If love was so important here, I wasn't about to interrupt it.

A minute later some guys were starting to notice me. They called me a chick. I was not a baby bird, why did they call me this? Apparently they all wanted to dance with me and some even tried to kiss me. I slapped them across the face. I was not ready for a relationship. Then I stomped away, only to be followed by more boys. My anger was rising. Where was Jessica? I needed her. My anger seemed to only tempt them more. They liked the fact that I was alluring. I wanted out. I could feel my demon side slightly. I knew one thing for sure. I was never going to a party for sure.

I found Jessica inside dancing with some boys. I dragged her to the side. "What" she said impatiently. "How do you get them to leave you alone" I asked. "What?" she asked. "Oh them", she asked pointing to the boys following me. "Yes" I said. "Enjoy it" she said. I rolled me eyes. "I can't" I said, "I'm not ready". "Okay, then I'll get rid of them. Watch this" she said. "Okay boys, leave my friend alone, she's not ready yet, so if you don't want to be beaten by me or her, then I suggest you listen" Jessica threatened. The boys groaned then left the room. "How'd you do that"? "Well" she said "I know them all for one and two they know I really will kick there asses". I laughed. I could easily do that.

We left the party early on account I couldn't stand it. I faked that I was just super tired. I felt bad for tearing Jessica away from the good time she was having. We walked back to her house silently. I faked a lot of yawning to pretend I was actually tired, which made her yawn, then made me yawn for real.

At her house we set up a bed on the floor in her room for me. We talked for a few hours before we started to quiet down. "Jessica you awake" I asked. "Mmnm" she murmured. "Do you want to know how I fixed your make-up"? Suddenly Jessica was wide awake. "Yes I do, you're gonna tell me?" she asked. I gave a quiet giggle. "This is a secret" I said, "nobody else can know". "I promise not to tell anyone!" responded my friend excitedly." Okay, here it is, I fixed your make up with magic". "With magic?" asked Jessica, not sure if she believed me. "Yes, Magic". "Can I see it?" she asked. I laughed, "of course. What kind of magic"? "Uh, make me float in the air!" said Jessica. "That's not magic, I said, that's telekinesis". "It's what?" asked Jessica. "Telekinesis, it means moving an object with your mind". "You have that too!" Jessica almost squealed. I yawned, "I have many things". "You have more than telekinesis and magic?" asked Jessica. She didn't think anything else was possible. I spoke quietly, "I'm not sure how to explain this to you". There was silence for a moment. "Dragon…" asked she. "Yea" I asked. "Where are you from?" Jessica said. I gave a sigh. "Not from here". "Well duh" she said. "I mean, not from this world". I shut my eyes only to see redness. I quickly opened my eyes. "Oh crap" I said. "What now?" asked Jessica. "He's found me" I almost yelled.


	6. Chapter6:You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

_sorry it took so long to update. writters block really sucks. plus school's got me running all around. But school's almost out. YAY!_

_Hopefully there will me more updates then..._

_Well untill i start college in the fall that is._

* * *

Chapter 6: You can run, but you can't hide

Who's found you asked my friend calmly. "HIM" I almost yelled obviously not calm. Who's him, she asked getting impatient with my answers. "Trigon" I whispered. "What… who's…" Jessica started. I interrupted and whispered loudly, "MY FATHER". Jessica rolled her eyes, "what are you talking about". I jumped up then dragged her out of bed frantically thinking where I could hide my friend. My vision was blurred by tears streaming down my face.

Surprisingly Jessica let me drag her out of her room down the stairs and outside. "Where are we going and why are you crying?" asked Jessica. I didn't answer. I teleported her and I to my house where I fell to my knees bawling my eyes out. She hugged me and tried to calm me down. I took deep breaths; my emotions were getting out of hand. Something was going to blow up. As I thought this all the light bulbs and windows in the house shattered into a million pieces with darkness surrounding them. I heard Jessica scream and she hugged me tighter. My eyes turned white, black then red. He had found my exact positioning. I shut my eyes tight, "Jessica I need to get you out of here". "What's going on?" She yelled. I didn't answer for a moment. "I'll tell you later, right now I need to get you somewhere safe and I think that place is with my sister" I said. "You have a sister?" said my friend. "Yes, but she doesn't know about me" I answered. "What…" started Jessica. I grabbed Jessica's hand and flew straight through the roof with a surprised scream from Jessica. I let my senses lead me. When I knew exactly where I was going, I teleported myself there.

I couldn't see where I was. I heard surprised sounds, Jessica freaking out and HIS voice. It was getting louder. My eyes were shut tight, tears still pouring out of me. My hands clasped around my throat. It was getting hard to breathe. He was trying to get inside of me. "NO" I yelled, "I won't let you drag me back"! I was gasping for air and my body shook uncontrollably. Then I felt a pair of hands touch my side. It was her… it was my sister… it was… Raven! She was there beside me warding him away from me. I could feel her strength, her confidence and anger… and confusion. She didn't know exactly what was going on. I had basically come out of nowhere. As he drifted away from me I began to pass out. I fought to stay conscience, but my body screamed at me. I needed rest. I needed time to put everything together.

As I began to gain conscience I repeatedly said Jessica's name at a whisper. Where was she? Was she okay? Where was I? Am I okay? What happened? I groaned internally. I felt completely exhausted. I knew my body needed sleep, but I couldn't rest until I knew where Jessica was and if she was ok. Then I felt a hand softly touch my arm. It was warm and smooth. Then I heard Jessica's voice, "Dragon, its okay. We're safe". I slowly opened my heavy eyelids. Jessica was standing over me, worry spread across her face and her right hand touching my arm. Unwillingly my eyes began to wander. I didn't recognize anything. Where were we? When my eyes had gone around the room at least twice they went back to Jessica. Our eyes met. "Where… are we?" I croaked, my throat feeling dry and soar. Jessica sighed slightly, "From what I've been told, we're in Titan's Tower in Jump City, wherever the hell that is. I starred at her, confusion entering my eyes. Jessica noticed my confusion, took a deep breath and then began explaining, "After you dragged me out of my house, we somehow disappeared into your home, then you flew through the roof and then again we disappeared. We both landed in Titan's tower. I freaked out while you rolled around on the floor screaming. That made my freak out even more. Then a girl, who's apparently your sister, got you to calm down. Then you passed out and now here we are". Jessica panted; she had said all that in one breath. I turned my eyes from my friend and blinked. It was all coming back to me, Trigon finding me, trying to run away, and him trying to take control of my body, then… her touch, my sister pushing our father away from me. I sat up slowly. How did she do that? Well I guess if she can avoid the end of the world then doing that wouldn't be too hard. But how did she stop the world from ending in the first place?

I glanced over at my friend. She was watching me curiously. I had a lot of explaining to do. "Do you know anything else?" I asked. Jessica shook her head back and forth once in answer. I wasn't sure how to tell her… about… well, my screwed up life. I suppose I can start from the beginning, when I first left and came to earth. I watched Jessica as she watched me. She wanted answers, and I was the only one who could answer them. I gave a sigh, looked her in the eye and said, "You might want to sit down. It's a long story". I decided to start before I left and came to earth. I would start at the true beginning, my birth.

Jessica had a look of sympathy in her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to me. "How long", she questioned. Her eyes now seemed to be filled with worry. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. I starred at the ground, gave a sigh, and then lifted my gaze to her slowly. I didn't answer the question. Instead I shut my eyes for a moment took a few deep breaths then started.

"I was born in a different dimension. It was my father that raised me." I said the word father with lots of venom. I didn't consider him my father anymore! "I don't know anything about my mother, not even what happened to her. Well, I guess I do know one thing. She's dead. Nobody's ever told me, but I just know it. I can feel it. I'm certain that it was my vile father who brought death upon her".

I paused for a moment. I just wanted to check how Jessica was handling it so far. She looked confused and slightly shocked and there was probably a hint of anger in there too. She didn't notice my slight pause. It hadn't really been a pause at all, more like a slightly bigger breath of oxygen. I continued, with a sort of look of shame in my eyes. I knew there was nothing I could do about my past, but I just felt so stupid for falling for everything he said. Why didn't I see that I had no mother because he wanted me all to himself? He didn't want anything getting in the way of his destructive plan. How could I have been so gullible?

"I grew up in my father's vision. Since everything about him was evil, that's the way I became. I was influenced only by the demon inside of me; that I inherited from my father". I was almost on the verge of tears. I had been so incredibly malicious then. I had inflicted so much pain on so many people. And there was no way that I was ever going to be forgiven for my sinful actions. "My childhood was filled with blood, filled with terror and pain. I wasn't the one that shed most of the blood then. It had been…him. My fill of bloodshed came later. There was absolutely no mercy inside of me. I took such joy in hurting. It was my life. The only thing I knew".

I stopped. I didn't know if I could go on. I had to. If I had gotten this far then I could continue. Tears were welling in my eyes now and dripping down my cheeks slowly. Jessica was in such shock that she looked like she was in pain. She was probably disgusted with me. And I don't blame her. Nobody with human in them could have been crueler than me. It took everything within me to make myself continue. I simply wanted to disappear and cry, in shame.

"Not very long ago morals began to cling to me. I don't know why or how, but my views of what was right and wrong changed drastically. It was almost like a dream. I had to change my behavior. Nothing felt right anymore. I was so confused. I knew I needed to escape my prison of a life. It was like I was seeing the world for the first time. It took months of planning to figure out how to leave without him sensing my departure. And Even then I wasn't sure if it was going to work. I left when I knew he was busy, busy planning my marking. It was either now or never. I could not wait until after I was marked. If I did, everything in the universe would be doomed".

I paused as my eyes met Jessica's. I couldn't tell what she was thinking; her face was so blank and shocked. I didn't dare read her thoughts. It wouldn't be right and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know exactly what she thought.

"I escaped to Earth, hoping to start a new life there, to learn…how to…be…human. I registered myself in an earthling school. If I was going to be _human_, then I needed to have the knowledge of one. I still wasn't without wickedness. It was hidden, covered up, but not gone. The first day was hard. I think I almost killed someone in math. But before I could even start I stopped myself. I came here to be _GOOD_, not _BAD_, so I made myself behave. I controlled the demon within me; and somehow locked most of it away somewhere deep within my mind. There was no way I was going to give up that easily. I would not let my demon urges tempt me. I knew if I could hold myself together for my first days that I'd be able to do it. I wouldn't belong to _him_ anymore. I would be my own person". I stopped and just breathed for a second. I needed to ready myself for the final part of my story.

I made direct eye contact with Jessica. Now I was to tell her what had just happened. "At your house when we were finally settling in for sleep_ he_ found me. I'm not exactly sure how, but… he does have his ways. Somehow he ended up finding me before I sensed him looking for me. Somehow he shielded himself from my senses. It was time. He was ready to bestow the mark into my flesh. The _mark_…is a prophecy. Once marked, I would totally be his. He would have almost complete control over me. Once it was the right time, the prophecy would fulfill itself. I would become his port of travel to this world. Once passed through he would have complete control of me. He could do to me whatever he wished. I'd…basically be… his slave…for eternity. ...…First _this_ world would be destroyed, then the_ rest_ of the universe. He would be unstoppable, completely in control". I moved my eyes away from Jessica. I starred at the ground. "…But, the mark never came. My half-sister Raven protected me. He was easily defeated and pushed back to wherever he came from. He stood no chance against her. She is strong. Raven was to be his portal first…but somehow she prevailed in changing the prophecy. It only came half true, then that half was reversed. He then waited for a new victim, someone he could mark and make sure it went through. I was to be that someone".

When I was finally done more tears welled in my eyes and gravity then pulled them down my pale face. I couldn't stop crying. I was a terrible person. I felt Jessica move closer. Then she wrapped her arms around me protectively. "I'm so sorry", I bawled. "Shhhhh. Don't be. It wasn't your fault", Jessica whispered. "But…all those terrible things I did…" I never got to finish, Jessica cut me off. "Those things don't matter. What matters is that you changed. You can only change your future, not your past. …You're still my best friend Dragon". Suddenly I stopped crying and my eyes widened. Did she just call me her _best_ friend?

I raised my head and looked at her. "You're not upset. Not angry. You still accept me?" I sniffled. "Of course I'm not angry. Shocked? Yes. Confused? Hell yea. But that doesn't mean you're not my friend. … … face it you're stuck with me. Jessica said a smile spreading across her face. I started laughing. Then she started laughing. Then we were both rolling around in laughter. "BFF's?" Jessica said. "BFF's" I replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Our World

_I appolagize for the long wait. writers block sucks, plus i got lots of other stories to update on too._

_on the bright side i think i actually may have a clue as to where this story is going._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our World**

* * *

We laid there on the bed for several minutes in complete silence, simply enjoying each other's company. I then rolled off the bed and stood. Jessica tilted her head to look at me with a questioning expression. I didn't speak right away. I turned towards the door slowly. It was time that I had a proper introduction with my sister. I starred at the door, my lips pressed together. Jessica suddenly sat up. She had figured out what I was trying to do. "Do you want me to go with you" she asked softly. I quickly shook my head no. I had to do this on my own. I had so many questions the main one being how she did it. How did she change the prophecy? It was supposed to be impossible. It had been written in stone. She was the one person that I looked up to and we were related. This had to be done. I had wanted to meet her for so long and now that I got the chance I was totally terrified. I wasn't sure what I should do. Push my fear away and pretend it wasn't there or keep it and actually face it. The first option was the easiest, but it was no guarantee that the fear would actually stay away.

With a deep calming breath I opened the door and let my senses lead me to her. My eyes were half shut as I walked. I concentrated on my breathing and the rate of my heart to keep myself calm. When my eyes were 100% open I found myself in front of a door with the label Raven on it. I was standing at her bedroom door. Wit

h a few more deep breaths I raised my hand to knock. I didn't even get halfway to the door when the door suddenly slid open.

I guess this was the best way to do it. I was so surprised that all the fear actually left me for a few moments. We starred at each other, finding similarities and differences in our appearances. I stood as stiff as a board. I hadn't even thought of what I'd say when I actually met her. I was feeling pretty stupid. I looked like a deer standing in the headlights of a car. Neither one of us spoke. The fact that no one had said a word was making me sweat. It seemed like she was looking over me finding every detail, for approvedness I know not. I felt like I was melting into the floor. Before I had time to even think about leaving she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into her dark room without a single word. I stood there, my eyes adjusting to the dark quickly and easily. I glanced around her room thinking maybe it would calm me. My breathing was somewhat quick and shallow. When I looked back at her she wasn't there. She was now off to the side floating in the air meditating. I was confused. Were we going to talk or what? I hadn't come all this way just to meditate with her.

She suddenly spoke, her voice quiet and soft "meditate. Calm yourself". I gave a short sigh. So that's why she was meditating. She knew I was nervous and figured if we meditated for a bit I'd calm down. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid her empathic abilities. The fact was she was stronger than me.

I quickly obeyed, lifting my legs off the ground, outstretching my arms, crisscrossing my legs and finally looping my thumb and pointer finger together. My breathing immediately slowed down drastically. The clouds that had been in my head evaporated away. I melted away into my own world. No. WRONG. I melted away into our world. We both sank into your nevermore universes that had somehow connected, making just one universe, connecting our souls together and pushing our emotions together.

I heard her voice again. It almost seemed to echo in my head. "You can open your eyes now". My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was her eyes. I almost jumped. I hadn't expected her to be that close to me when I opened her eyes. "Good" she said, when she saw I didn't move at all, "you are completely in control". I tilted my head slightly and finally spoke, "am I meeting your standards"? She laughed slightly, took a few steps away and smiled at me. I am merely comparing our abilities and knowledge. "Father taught you well. I'm surprised by that". My lips instantly pressed together and my eyes narrowed. "He is not my father" I growled. She turned away and began to walk in a seemingly random direction. "No" she agreed "He is in no way a father figure to either of us, but that doesn't mean that we don't share his blood; that a certain amount of him is inside of us, a part that appears to be almost uncontrollable".

I followed after her, keeping a small distance between us. Where were we going? "How did your principles change?" she asked. Startled by the question I was silent for a moment thinking of an answer. "I… I don't know. It was almost like it changed overnight. One day I was seeking blood and the next I was trying to preserve it. It makes no sense". "No" she said suddenly "what doesn't make sense is why Trigon did not block your human half, so that there would be almost no possibility that human emotions may enter your mind. I blinked. That actually made a lot of sense. Why hadn't he done that? "Maybe this proves he isn't as smart as I thought he was, which I highly doubt, or that his motives were different then what we thought they were." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry" she said unexpectedly. I stopped dead in my tracks and she stopped as well. What was she sorry for?

She turned towards and met my eyes. "I feel it isn't right if I don't make an effort to make an introduction between us". I nodded my head slowly, knowing where this is going. She smiled at me again and spoke loudly and clearly, "I am Raven Roth. I am 24 years old and am part of a super hero group originally called the Teen titans, but because of our ages now is simply called the Titans".

My eyes widened. She was 24. How was that possible? I was only 16. Raven saw my confusion right away and knowing what the confusion was caused by she instantly explained it. "Time is a funny thing. In the dimension that you grew up in time ran differently that how time runs here. Time is almost an allusion. Your time was twice as fast as time on earth. As one year passed here, two passed for you". This explanation made complete sense, not that I understood it 100%. Sometimes the knowledge of space and time was too confusing. I nodded my head briefly before stating my name. "My name is Dragon. I haven't a clue if I have a last name and I'm 16". She chuckled slightly. "At least he kept it classy". "What?" I asked. "Your name" Raven said, "both our soul figures are our names".

I suddenly smiled. She was right. I hadn't even thought about that. There seemed to be more similarities than differences between us. Her face appeared to darken considerably. She continued on with the conversation we were having before. Trigon isn't stupid. He knew what he was doing when he didn't block your human half". My smile instantly vanished. So much for having a nice sister moment. "He knew that once your human emotions settled in that your mind would change and your view of right and wrong would be different. The thing about our father is that he doesn't care about anything else but himself. He is power-hungry and will do anything to have it". I frowned. She did it again. Raven called him our father. Why did she have to say that? "You left relatively easily. I doubt you escaped without him knowing. He had this whole thing planned. He thought that once you entered earth that you would go straight to me and he'd be able to have both of us; but when you didn't he needed to push you to find me. He was never planning on marking you. He was planning to mark the both of us".

My eyes were incredibly widened and my mouth was slightly ajar. My sister was right. It had been too easy to leave. He hadn't even batted an eye at any of my excuses or lies to avoid bloodshed when I changed. I almost started crying. I had done it again. I had been gullible and followed his plan almost exactly without even knowing. I thought I had escaped his clutches when in reality I was still tightly in his grasp.


End file.
